Beastly Love
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: What if the story happened a different way than in the movie... what if there wasnt such a happy ending to this Disney Classic? WARMING: RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

**Beastly Love**

Characters by Disney

i own nothing but the telling of this story, please don't beat me up.

Have you noticed how far away stars truly are, yet you could still see their light illuminating the night? Other than the moon, they are the brightest thing you can see up their. so brilliantly, they dance in the night sky, laughing and mocking us from their high position in the sky, pointing fingers down at the disagreements and disputes of our human nature. As far as she knew, everything taught to her when she was a girl was a lie. She remembers when she was just a little girl, she would love playing with the fire flies because she thought they were the stars coming to say hello. Like a child, ignorant to the worlds horrors she'd always try to catch one in her tiny little hands, only meeting disappointment for they always managed to slip through her fingers like water. Sometimes she'd cry when the stars left, curled up on the front steps of her house, only moving when her father comes and picks her up and puts her to bed. She'd lay down on her bed, all night, and dream of the stars return, like she had now. So much time had past since those warm summer nights of old, she would have never expected to have been Abandoned and forgotten, trapped in this Brobdingnagian castle far away from home. of everyone she knew, the only one who had to be punished was her, but why? How many people are in this world? more than she could count, maybe. she spent her days here, being cared after by talking animate-objects that wished for the return of their former selves. She had troubles in her life, but she could never managing what it would have been like if she had literally lost her own being. befriending the many residents of the castle made life here a little more tolerable. they made her laugh, they kept her company, she stayed with her when she was lonely, yet she yearned for her freedom. when midnight struck, she would sit on the small balcony outside of her room window and stair at the stars, wishing she could fly away and join them as they judged us from afar. oh how badly she wanted to just let everything go and jump.

One night, she had decided to.

Wearing nothing but her robe, she stood on the very edge of the balcony, leaning towards the edge, she shut her eyes. before she jumped, a loud banding came from the other side of her door. she turned around quickly, nearly falling off the edge from fright. the doors had been broken through, and there, she saw it, the beast.

his purple cape hung over him like a ghost, his blazing blue eyes had been set aflame.

"Where do you think you're going…?"

Bell scrambled to the edge of the balcony again, ready to throw herself off the edge. the beast charged and grabbed her right when she jumped. she kicked and screamed, begging to be let go. tears streamed from her eyes, all she waned was to be free again.

thats all she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had risen just over the horizon when she had awaken the next morning. pulling herself out of her bed, she quickly dressed herself and loomed through the halls of the castle, being careful not to attract the attention of the beast.

"Good morning, mademoiselle."

Bell jumped back, letting out a small scream. she looked hastily to the right, then the left, but didn't see the beast in sight.

"Down here ma'am. you are quite jumpy this morning."

Belle looked down at her feet and saw lumiere and cogsworth. She leaned over and said, "Oh, i'm so happy to see you two…"

"is something the matter?" Lumiere asked.

Belle sighed and said, "Its…Beast. he's been acting very strict lately"

"Well he has always had a terrible temper. why not try talking to him?" asked Cogsworth.

Belle pondered on it for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea if Beast really was in a bad mood. she took in a deep breath and decided that if she were to get to the bottom of why beast was acting so hostile, she had to talk to him.

she marched down the hall way, Lumiere and Cogsworth following not far behind her. when she had reached the beasts, room, she commanded that Lumiere and cogsworth stay at the door just in case she needed help.

slowly, the giant door creaked open as she pulled the cold, golden handle. she peered inside through the opening and saw his crippled room. his bed had been ripped to shreds, the pictures on the wall had large claw marks through them, and glass and other materials were broken and scattered all across the room. she looked further and saw the rose, shining brightly underneath its glass prison, and next to it, stood the beast, looming over the rose like a winging flower. his long purple cape adorned his shoulders, hiding the rest of his body.

Bell stepped in quietly, closing the door behind her. gingerly, she stepped through his room, making sure not to step on any glass. now she too had been standing in front of the rose, her hands clamped tight to her chest, she said nearly whispering, "…Beast?"

He grunted, as if he hadn't noticed her walk in. slowly he looked up at her with his cold blue eyes. she stepped back, trying to muster up the courage to ask what the matter was, but before she could speak again, the beast had said, "Why..."

She jumped a little, noticing what he had said, "Excuse me…?" she stuttered.

"Why did you try to jump?" His voice rose a bit, which scarred belle. she swallowed hard and tried to think of an answer for she knew if she told him that she was going to kill herself in order to escape the castle, he would be terrible angry.

"I…was looking out from the balcony, and when you came in…y-you scarred me, and i…i-i leaned over and almost fell off on accident."

Beast didn't say anything for a moment, it was as if he was processing what she said.

"The dresser…she…she told me you were going to jump." Belle froze.

"Is that true?" he asked her. she didn't answer. she bit her lip nervously, afraid that what she was going to say was going to get her killed. she wanted to escape, but being killed without trying to leave wasn't what she wanted.

"It that true?!" The beast screamed.

Bell jumped back and ran for the door, not paying attention of the broken glass on the floor and cutting her food. she winced in pain but kept running, pushing open both doors, nearly hitting Lumiere and Cogsworth with them. The beast ran after her, burning rage fueling his locomotion. She ran as fast as she could, then ran faster. she could hear the beast running towards her on all fours. the sound of his feet like a heart beat on the ground was absolutely terrifying. she could hear him snarl, grunting, and roaring her name. she didn't stop though her foot throbbed now that it had been bleeding.

Belle ran strait to the kitchen, swerving past pots and pans that hung neatly from the ceiling, moving around kitchen tables and chairs, and exiting out of the opposite door that lead to the ball room. Beast came throttling through the kitchen next, knocking over glass, forcing open cabinet doors with his speed, forcing places and cups to go flying and breaking onto the ground. his sharp claws throe deep gashes into the floor as he slid through the doors and into the ball room where he saw Belle, just slipping through the balcony doors.

she looked for a place to hide in the dark night balcony. The stars above eliminated enough light for her to see a small boxed in area behind a few rose bushes she could squeeze into. as soon as she knew she was well hidden, the looked at the deep gash the glass had put into the sole of her foot. Finally, Beast had broken through the doors and had now been on the balcony. he scanned the area, but didn't see Belle. he snorted and searched for her by the scent of her blood. belle found this out quickly and ripped off a piece of her dress and tied it around her bleeding foot so that i'd stop it's bleeding. she felt his presence near her, his cold breath nearly running down her spine. she shut her eyes tightly, praying he wouldn't find her. he stood above her, loping forward, unaware she was right beneath her. she stared at him as he looked just over her head at the view of the forest, and even farther than that, the view of Belles home town.

he sniffed harder, then right as he was about to look down and find her, "Master!" Belle could hear Cogsworth say. Beast turned to him, as if he had finally fallen out of his daze. "Cogsworth…" he said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Cogsworth said.

"Where," Beast paused, "Where is she…?"

"Belle, well, i'm not sure. why not check the castle, i doubt she'd be out in the cold like this."

Beast nodded and went back inside. Once she was sure He was gone, Belle crawled from under the rose bush and hugged Cogsworth, whispering, "Thank you."

"What, Belle, you were actually out here?" Cogsworth was surprised.

"Yes, he nearly found me." Belle looked down at her food which still bleed, even through the wrap she tied around it.

"Oh my, i'll go get , she'll know what to do with that. I'll help you back to you're room."

"No i-" Belle paused. "I'd rather stay out here."

"Are you sure? you'll catch a draft if you do."

"Thats alright Cogsworth." Belle Reassured.

**OK, so there is supposed to be this MEGA storm hitting my area tomorrow, and i am totally ready for school to be canceled!**

**Hence, the reason i'm up so late.**

**I wanted to make sure I update on my stories if the power goes out.**

**haha, watch, nothings going to happen and i'll have school.**

**oh my..that would suck**...


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-uploaded due to some spelling errors and…other things…**

**:3**

**don't beat me up please!**

"Oh dear, how did this happen?" sweet voice had asked.

"Beast…he frightened me and well….I had stepped on some glass."

Lumiere and cogsworth helped wrap the bandage around bells foot. she let it down gingerly, hissing a bit when it stung. she then added weight onto it, and the stinging subsided. she let out a soft sigh and thanked for helping her. she stood up and swiftly made her way back to her room along with Lumiere and Cogsworth.

**IIIII**

"Do you think the master will try looking for you again?" Cogsworth asked.

"I'm sure of it…he…he really scared me…I knew it was a bad idea."

"We're sorry we had you do it…" Cogsworth said, looking back at Lumiere, nudging him forward to get him to apologize.

"Ah yes, it truly wasn't a good idea." he smothered the flames of the candle sticks on his hands together. looking back up at bell, he frowned, for all of the color had gone out of her eyes. she looked down at her foot, feeling nearly hopeless or the rest of her stay here if the beast didnt calm down soon.

"i'm going to my room." she finally said.

"need an escort?" Cogsworth volunteered.

"no, thank you."

_**Warning, some Explicit material coming up!**_

Bell laid on her bed, one arm under the pillow and another one going across her torso. Her eyes were closed, but she was still awake. she listened to the silence that was going on around her and talked with it without opening her mouth.

without warning, Beast came crashing through her doors, breaking them off their hinges. Bell sat up quickly and screamed as the mad monster came at her. Lumiere and Cogsworth and many other castle-goers had tried to pull beast back by his cape and tail as he clawed his way to Bell.

"Master! Stop!" Cogsworth screamed.

"Please, leave her alone!" Lumiere added.

The beast threw back his cape, swatting everyone off and sending them flying into the wall.

"AAAAAAAA!" Bell tried to escape, but was caught by her wrists by the beast and pinned down to the ground, unable to move.

with her back to the beast, she had been completely venerable. He moved her hands above her head and held them together with one hand so that he'd have one hand open. swiftly, he tore the back of Bells dress off and tossing it to the side, exposing her naked nearly naked back. She screamed louder, "Help me! Someone please!" Tears streamed from her eyes as the beasts claw felt her body, snapping the back of her bra off and ripping her panties off, then getting rid of the part of her dress that she laid on.

"HELP MEEE!" she screamed.

"Master please stop!" Cogsworth and Lumiere both came up and tried to stop the beast from ravaging Bell. He roared at them and smacked them away only hitting Cogsworth who had smacked into the wall, parts of his internal clock breaking off and falling to the floor. He didn't get up.

"Cogsworth!" Bell and Lumiere both screamed. Lumiere went to aid his fallen friend as others from the castle had tried to stop beast, who had picked bell up into his large and hairy arms and ran towards his wing of the castle, leaving the others in bells room.

she struggled to escape but the beast had a tight grip on her with his sharp claws that had dug into her skin.

When they had reached the beasts room, he threw her down on the ground and did away with his articles of clothing as well.

"No please don't! I beg you!"

He didn't listen. With one large hand pinning down bell to the ground, she continued to beg for him to stop. eventually everything seemed hopeless now, for what he was planning to do what already happening and it wasn't going to stop. she closed her eyes, wishing to not see anything of what was going to happen, but when she did, all she could see was the home she would never be able to return to, the family she once had, the life she had lost forever and now, the only thing to look forward to was nothing.

She didn't want it, but there was nothing she could do. Cogsworth was probably dead along with the others who had stopped moving, and now this monster was going to her his way with her.

through it all, she kept her eyes closed but continued to bed though it was meaningless. all she felt was pain, even when he took her innocence. she bled, and thats all she could feel, from then on….

She woke up, hours later, laying on her bed, in a new dress since her old one had been torn to pieces by the beast. it was much like her old one, but had more of a green tint to it. she looked around more and saw that her door had been fixed. slowly, she got up, only to notice one of Cogworth's gears on the ground. she remembered, Cogsworth, he had gotten hurt! she walked over to the dresser, a stinging pain coming from between her legs. she stopped for a moment but continued and knocked on the dresser. its eyes opened and said, "Belle, you're feeling better?" "Yes, but i must ask, where are the others?"

"hmm, i believe they are in the kitchen, but i advise you don't go down there" The dresser insisted. "Why not?"

"Well, what about beast." Bell shuddered at the name. "But, I need to see if Cogsworth is alright!" Just then, a knock came at the door.

"mademoiselle, its me, Lumiere." "Come in." Bell answered.

Lumiere came in, Mrs. Potts behind him.

"Oh Dear, i heard what happened, and i'm so happy you turned out alright after that..."

Bell keeled down to their level and said, "Do you know if Cogsworth is alright?"

Lumiere and exchanged glances and said, "He's badly hurt." Bell showed them his missing gear and said, "I must get this to him." Mrs Potts looked surprised. "We were looking for that!"

"We have to hurry." Bell looked back at the dresser, "I'll be back. if beast comes by, don't tell him anything." "Yes mam'!" she answered back.

"Listen, Dear…" began, "I don't think you should be walking to soon, you're limping. Bell didn't want to admit it, but she was in a great deal of pain. "I can't stop , Cogsworth…he…" She paused for a moment. "He saved my life…"

"I don't know whats been wrong with master…he really hasn't been himself lately." Lumiere began, "He would never attack us…"

"well its a good thing we got to Cogsworth when we did."

Bell opened the door to the kitchen and saw a gathering of the fancy cups around Cogsworth, monitoring while was away.

"Girls, give him some breathing room." said.

they backed off, most of them returning to their cabinets.

Bell looked over Cogsworth, who had his eyes closed. " …." "Don't worry Dear, he's not dead. before i had taken a job here, i was a nurse you know." she smiled up at Bell.

"Can you save him?" Bell asked, running her finger across the fine wood of his head. "Oh dear, i assure you he'll be just fine."

**sorry for any other grammar and spelling errors i didn't correct.**

**i'll try to make everything better!**

***determined***


	4. Chapter 4

**its Beasts point of View**

**IIII**

His sorrow, his pain, nobody could understand. a misunderstood being he was for he could not remember a time when he had someone who accepted him, for he was greedy and filled with pride. He lived his entire life only being served with what he wanted, never had he been treated with discipline such a man as he needed. Nobody blamed him personally for it, for it wasn't his fault. He never had parents to tell him right from wrong, or to congratulate him when he did good on his home schooling. To be honest, he couldn't remember his childhood at all. He had servants serving him hand and foot from the very beginning. Not once had he ever thought of doing something nice for anyone else, hence the reason he was turned into the beast. he had truly lost himself after that. He didn't even recognize himself in the mirror anymore because he finally saw what he was becoming, a beast. weather or not he wanted it, it happened and he regretted every moment of it. He had a hellish temper and held tight grudges even years after the fact. He had a hard time sharing and when angry, never thought to tell anyone or try to get the problem solved. he let his anger build and build until he had finally done the unspeakable.

It had almost been three months since Bell had come to stay with him, or rather, was trapped with him. Inside, he wanted to let her go, for her to be free, for her to see her family again and leave this hell she had been forced to live in.

Beast could never admit it to anyone, but he regretted everything he had done to her. he wished he hadn't done what he did, the fighting, the yelling, and especially what he did last night… he paced his room, angrily throwing around things in his room and roaring loudly.

"Master…?"

"WHAT?!"

Lumiere jumped back, afraid of being attacked by the large beast. The beast sighed and turned around slowly to face the candle man.

"Lumiere…" He began, "I'm….i'm sorry…" He said lowly. "Its just…"

Beast looked at the now dead rose that had been inside of the glass jar. its stem was now cripple and its last pedal was grey and decaying.

**IIIII**

**short chapter, sorry…**

**i'm still thinking of what to do next.**

**but not to worry!**

**i will be GRAND!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter…huh…**

**5, i think...**

**IIIII**

Bell Held tight to his small hand, looking down at the broken clock with a dead stare. She hadn't moved from that stool next to the kitchen table for a day now, and everyone was starting to worry about her.

"Bell?" Mrs. Potts son, Chip had said. Bell didn't answer, but only continued to stare down at Cogsworth.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Potts came by to move chip out of the way. "Bell needs some alone time now Chip, its best to leave her be. I'll take care of it, alright?" Chip nodded and jumped down from the tall table, landing on the foot rest. It barked and spun in a quick circle and left the kitchen. Mrs. Potts turned to Bell and saw how pale her face was becoming. "Dear…" Mrs. Potts began, "He'll be alright, he just needs to rest." Bell turned to Mrs. Potts, the glow of her beautiful brown eyes had long been gone, along with the slight permanent blush that had always stayed on her face. She nodded and moved off of the stool, stumbling a bit before she caught herself. She moved towards the kitchen door, but stopped next to a knife that had been left on a cutting board. She reached for it slowly and hid it in her clothes as she made her way back to her room.

IIIII

The Beast was quickly getting angered, slamming his fists against the walls, clawing at whatever still stood in his dilapidated room. The rose had stopped its glowing, and had died, a crippled mess of black dust. The beast roared loudly, shaking nearly the entire castle, throwing the table the rose had been on out of the balcony window. The sound of breaking glass broke bell out of her spell. she turned around cautiously, listening close for the deep heart beat of the beasts paws thumping across the carpet, clawing their way to her like last time. Bell took off running, but not to her room. She turned into a new hall way, one she hadn't been down before or one she hadn't gone down in a while. she opened doors, looking inside for find places to hide. Every step she took gave her a sharp pain in-between her legs from Beasts last breakout of rage, but she kept running. faintly, she could hear him. panting like an angry dog, growling like a lion chasing after its prey. She tip toed down the hall quickly to a large double door. she pulled the heavy door, and slipped through the crack and closed the door behind her. it was pitch black, but with only a small amount of light shining in from the large windows. She had found herself in the library, the large library she could remember she was in only once.

She stepped inside, growing colder at the darkness crept around her, pulling at her and whispering things to her she didn't like. Bell was afraid of the dark, no, terrified of the dark. As much as she hated the darkness that loomed over her, that kissed her face and hugged her, she hated the beast more. She felt her way through the piles of books and found a small crevice of space that was just bug enough for her to slide her petite body into.

She crawled into the space, hugging her knees and laying her head onto of them, closing her eyes and listening for the beast who never came….

….

IIIIII

She opened her eyes, still in the darkness, but warmer than when she had first gotten there. the rose her head, and looked down at a small light she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"…Lumiere?" she whispered.

The candel man raised his head and smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you are alright my dear." Both of the candles of his hands had been put out but the light on his head had still been there, as if he was a beacon of Bells safety.

"I am too…"

A deep voice had said. Bell froze, realizing that voice, was only the voice, of the beast.

A large hairy paw came and snatched Lumiere, throwing him across the room. "Lumiere!" Bell called out. she picked herself up, pushing the books out of her way, attempting to save her friend when the beast had caught her by the waist. he flung her over his shoulder and ran to his room with Bell. She kicked and screamed to be let go, so terribly afraid of the same thing happening to her as the other night.

"BEAST!" She begged, "Please, STOP!" she managed to wiggle free from his grasp. she stumbled to her feet, and ran as fast as she could, beast coming up right behind her. she nearly jumped down the stairs, running past the ball room doors, and headed strait for the front double doors. holding out one hand, ready to push open the doors, the beast caught her. He laid her down on the ground, her back on the ground just like the other night. Tears streamed from bells eyes, she cried and cried, pleading for the beast not to hurt her.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Don't touch me! PLEASE DONT!"

The beast just starred at her as he hovered over the poor girl who was struggling to get out of his grip. he didn't know what to do now that Bell was no longer of use to him.

"NOO!"

"QUIET!" The beast demanded.

instantly, Bell fell still, shaking, and afraid of what the beast would do.

"i'm out of time…" The beast said, nearly user his breath.

Bells heart raced, breathing heavily she wasn't sure what he was talking about, until, "You mean…the rose…?"

The beast nodded.

Bell gave a look of sorrow that soon turned to true despair as the throughout of being stuck here forever flew into her mind. she began to cry again, when suddenly, she smelled smoke.

She took another whiff, as did the beast who had let go of bell and turned around.

"Fire…" Beast had said, then took off. Bell laid there on the ground, leaning up and watching the beast run upstairs. This was her chance, her change to finally be free of this place. She got up but before she reached for the door, "Bell!" came hopping up as fast as she could. it was rushed, but she said, "Bell, Bell, the libraries on fire! Lumiere is trapped, and so it my son!"

Bell's heart dropped. She was so close to freedom, but now two of her dearest friends are in trouble. she looked back at the door, then at .

"Bell, please help save my son!"

Bell didn't move…She didn't know what to do…

**IIIIII**

**Ah, thats enough for this chapter.**

**why will Bell do?**

**would be a terrible move to let them burn like that wouldn't it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I**

**HATE**

**FINALS!**

**IIII**

The halls were full of smoke, scorching the walls with its dark clouds of black. Soot rained down from the clouds that rose to the high roof of the castle. Bell ran down the halls, opening every window in every hall, letting the smoke escape from the castles corridors. She saw the room, the library, its doors shut but black from the small amounts of smoke that were escaping the crevices of the large doors. Bell pulled on the heavy door, being wafted by heavy clouds of smoke that turned her green dress into more of a grey. She coughed hard, then opened her eyes that had began to tear up from all of the smoke flying into her face. She saw the flames that engulfed the room, breaking windows and knocking over entire bookshelves. She ripped off a part of her dress and covered her mouth and nose with it, trying not to breath in the smoke. She searched the room, swiftly moving through the burning room, looking for Lumiere and Chip. Bells eyes burned, smoldering waves of heat smothered her.

"Help!" She heard a voice say. she looked around, but only saw flames. she moved the cloth from her mouth and responded, "Chip? Lumiere?"

"Mademoiselle, over here!"

Bell ran over to where she had heard the voices. in-between two giant book cases that had fallen over, she could see Lumiere and Chip, huddled together. she squeezed into the small space and sat down with them underneath the book cases.

"Bell, you came." Chip jumped into her lap, hugging her if he could.

Bell smiled, then had a serious coughing fit, covering her mouth with her hand, she realized she couldn't breath in the smoky room.

"Bell, we must get you out of here." Lumiere spoke up. Bell nodded, picked up Lumiere, and moved towards the entrance of the crevice in-between the book cases when the book cases had suddenly caved in, trapping bell, Chip and Lumiere in a dark corner of the room. Bell pushed on the book cases, but they wouldn't budge.

"Help!" she screamed, knocking her fists into the wood. "Help us!"

Soon after Lumiere and Chip joined in, screaming as loud as they could, hoping someone would come to their rescue. Bell had another coughing fit, but this time didn't stop. Her voice became hoarse and she began to wheeze. "Please!" she managed to scream, then she passed out.

**IIII**

"Is she alright?"

"I cannot tell for sure Master."

Beast grumbled, a hand on his forehead. he had several patches of singed fur all over his body trying to save Bell, Lumiere, Chip and his library from the fire. He reeked of smoke and was covered from head to toe in a light cloud of ash, his purple cloak was burned at its edges. He was tired, dark circles enveloped his eyes and his vision was blurred from the massive amount of smoke his eyes have been exposed to.

"Master, you should rest…" recommended. Beast looked down at Bell, who had been resting on her bed in a new gown since her last one was terribly burned along with some of her body after she had passed out. Beast nodded and left the room while and a few of the other tea cups finished wrapping Bells wounds.

**III**

She opened her eyes. they stung badly. She sat up, fluttering her eyes and looking around the room slowly, confused. The room was a wreck, trash, glass, fabric, and wood littered the floor. The carpet was torn, along with the curtains and pictures that hung on the wall. There was also a dark figure standing next to the tall glass doors that lead to a balcony. Its head was down, as if it was in mourning. What looked like gauss draped from its body and gently waved in the breeze that was coming in. It looked back at Bell, with its drooped grey eyes. It turned around, then she noticed it was the beast. As he grew closer, Bell pushed herself towards the door.

"Get away from me." She hissed.

"Bell…" The beast had murmured. He held out his large paw, as if asking permission to hold her. She starred at that paw and its huge black claws that she remembered very well helped him ravage her. "Get away from me!" She screamed and ran out of Beasts room. Nearly half way down the hall, Beast did not follow her. Instead, he stood there, lowered his paw and went back to the balcony.

III

Bell was light on her feet and was fast at running down the halls of the mansion. She noticed Beast wasn't following her, and that scared her even more than if he did follow her. She decided, she had to leave.

Quickly making her way to her room, she reached for a convenient suit case that had been left under her bed. She knocked on the doors of the drawer. It opened its eyes and looked down at bell. "Whats the matter Dear?" "I'm leaving." Bell said as she swung the doors of the drawer open. she grabbed a blue dress that well resembled her first one, and tugged it on as she took off the other. Bell tied her hair back with some blue ribbon she found in the bed side drawer and dragged her empty suit case down into the kitchen. "Be Careful Bell!" The drawer lady said as Bell closed the door.

Cogsworth was finally awake after being in a critical state of mind. **(basically, he was in a coma.)** Lumiere, , Chip, and many of the other household servants stood **(more or less)** around him, welcoming him back to the land of the living. Just then, Bell barged in, wearing a dark cloak she found and her suit case in one hand. "Are you going somewhere?" asked Bell.

"I'm leaving. I'm going home." Everyone remained silent.

"I'm taking everyone with me." Bell finally said. Everyone exchanged glances. Lumiere stepped up and said, "We cannot leave, Bell. It is part of the curse." Bell bit her lip. "I can't leave you here with Beast." "Don't worry about it Dear," said, "We'll be alright." "Wait." Chip interuppted. "Bell, your abandoning us?" Everyone looked at Bell, who looked nothing less that guilty. "N-no, i'm not abandoning you, i have to get everyone out of here. Its not safe."

"Why are you leaving, Bell." Cogsworth asked. Bell jumped, unaware that her clock friend was finally awake. "Cogsworth, you're alright!" Bell put down her suit case and hugged Cogsworth's small body. "Why are you leaving?" He asked again. "Its not safe here, not anymore. Eventually, Beast will end up killing me, or any of you, i mean, he put Cogsworth in a coma, and he's a clock!" Nobody said anything. "I'll find a way to get everyone out of here, i have to!" "Bell," Cogsworth began, "Please don't go." "Don't abandon us." Someone in the crowd said. More voices came up, begging for her to stay with them. "we'll protect you Bell." "Please don't go." "Don't leave us." Bell put Cogsworth down, and picked up her empty suit case. "i'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

Snow covered the ground on this cold winters night as Bell snuck through the garden, swiftly tip-toeing, holding an empty suite case that she held tightly onto in her cold hand. She shivered, dreadfully cold as the piles of snow grew deeper as she headed towards the castle gates. Finally, she passed through a large wooden door that lead to a cobble stone bridge that didn't have snow blocking the short walk to freedom.

**III**

Beast stared out of his window, not staring at anything in particular, just staring out into the forest that surrounded his castle that had been covered in snow from last nights snowfall. He hadn't been paying too much attention, but when he did, he noticed a dark figure running across the white bridge that lead to the gate. He got closer to the window, then opened the door to step out onto the balcony. "No…." He hissed.

It was bell making a run for it, a suitcase in her hand. Beast clenched his fist, his claws digging deep into his soft flesh making a cracking sound as his paw began to bleed a little.

He angrily slammed his hands onto the balconies ledge, cracking the cold hard stone and roared as loud as he could.

Windows shattered, hallways shook and the entire castle had woken up from its daze.

**IIII**

"What was that?" Chip asked his mother.

"Nothing good, Dear."

"Do you think Bell might be in trouble?

Lumiere asked.

"Most likely…I'm going after her." Cogsworth said as he sat up and jumped off the cabinet, falling onto the foot rest dog.

"Cogsworth wait!" began. "its dangerous to go alone. Take this." **(you see what i did there?)**

pushed Lumiere down with Cogsworth onto the foot rest dogs back. "H-hey wait!" Lumiere protested but was too late. the foot rest dog ran through the kitchen doors and headed outside.

**IIII**

Beast jumped from the balcony, falling nearly four stories before coming to a thump in the snow. He charged for the bridge, this sudden feeling of rage pushed him farther, until he reached the bridge were he saw Bell, attempting to climb the locked gates. She knew the beast was there and knew she wasn't going to make it out of this one. She slid down the two feet of the gate she managed to climb and faced the monster. He angrily huffed hot air through his nose and scrapped his claws against the stone of the bridge. Death starred her in the eye, but she wasn't scared, at least not as much. She clenched onto the empty suitcase she had in her right hand, then dropped it.

"You've caught me." Bell raised her arms as if she was surrendering, "You win, Beast."

Beast walked over to her slowly at first, then darted towards her, grabbing her by her hands and pinning her to the ground. Bells face remained stagnant as she was forced to look directly into beasts fierce blue eyes. "Why do you want me here…?" Bell asked. As she did, Beasts face changed from rage to wonder, as if he was expecting Bell to say something else other than what she said. Beast didn't answer, he just starred at her. "Well?" Bell said after moments of silence.

"Mademoiselle!" Lumiere shouted from the other side of the bridge. He saw her and Beast and stopped next to them, Cogsworth holding onto him as the foot rest dog came to a sudden stop.

"Master…" Cogsworth said.

"Cogsworth…I thought i had-" "You almost did." Cogsworth interrupted.

"Why did you follow me…" Bell asked Lumiere, still pinned underneath Beast. "I thought you couldn't leave."

"We thought master was trying to stop you. obviously he did."

"What!?" Beast roared.

Beast rose his claw and smacked Cogsworth, Lumiere and the foot rest dog to the side of the bridge, hitting it with a loud thunk. "Don't hurt them!" Bell screamed. She managed to squeeze a wrist out from under Beasts claw and grab his arm. Beast shot a glare at bell and said, "Don't get in the middle of this. You're not leaving…"

"Why?! This is all about me isn't it, why can't i be in the middle of it?! Its because of your selfishness and stubbornness we are in this situation!"

"Shut up!" Beast clawed at bells face, leaving a deep gash across her face from the bottom of her chin going up and scraping her right bit back the pain and said, "THE ROSE IS DEAD!"

Beast froze, knowing that what she said and nothing less than true.

"You don't need me anymore…."

Beast let go of Bell, and moved himself from on top of her, allowing her to sit up. She kept eye contact with him, making sure he wouldn't attack again.

"Master…" Cogsworth spoke up. Bell ran to his aid, noticing he and lumiere had suffered small injuries. The foot rest dog however, was perfectly fine. As Bell was with them, tending to their small wounds, the beast began he walk back towards the castle. Soon, they noticed Beast had left and soon after.

"Bell…Cogsworth began, "I hope you'll be happier, back from where you came. But what about your face?" Bell felt the gash across her face, noticing that her right eye wouldn't open. "I'll be fine. i'll have my father look at it." Bell smiled. "There is nothing for me here. I only hope that all of you will be alright with beast."

Lumiere took bells hand in his candle and kissed it. "we'll be fine too. Go, be free, its what you want."

"But what about you…?" Bell pushed on.

Cogsworth put his hand on Bells. "We got ourselves into this. We'll figure something out…"

Bell scooped Cogsworth, Lumiere and the foot rest dog in her arms, and hugged them tight.

"I love you…." A stray tear fell from her eye.

**III**

On the other side of the gate, the castle looked small, smaller than it actually was. As much as she hated to, she left her friends behind, back at the asylum that was the beasts castle. she held tight to that empty suitcase, that seemed to be getting heavier as she walked on...

**III**

**Yay!**

**final chapter!**

**thank you for reading! ****all of the misspellings and grammar mistakes.**


	8. Note from ze author

**just a quick update…thing**

**i will make a sequel to better explain Beasts side of the story and why the Rose had whited.**

**A bit of a….prequel if you will.**


End file.
